The invention relates to an apparatus for the attachment of an axle, more particularly, the present invention relates to the attachment of an axle to a servo-component.
Such apparatuses are advantageously suited for the attachment of a rotatable axle of a servo-component, e.g. for the attachment of the axle of a ventilating valve to an adjusting drive of the servo-component. Apparatuses of this type are used advantageously in heating, aeration and air conditioning technology (HAA). However, an apparatus according to the invention can be used generally to attach a driven axle to an apparatus which drives the axle or also to attach a driving axle to the device driven by said axle as well in other technical fields.
An apparatus of this type is known (Landis & Gyr, VVS-Compact regulator RCE84.1, CM1-3721D, October 1993) in which an air throttle axle is attached to an air throttle adjustment drive by means of an axle attachment holder. The axle attachment holder is provided with a hoop with two threaded nuts to clampingly hold the air throttle axle and must be adapted by means of an additional special device to the diameter of the air throttle axle used so that the air throttle axle is centered with the rotational axis of the air throttle adjustment drive in order to avoid damage to the gears. The known axle attachment holder is designed for air throttle axles with a diameter in the range of 6 mm to 16 mm.
It is the object of the invention to create an easily serviced apparatus by means of which an axle can be attached to the driving device in wide range and centered relative to the rotational axis, independently of its axle diameter.